Cena: Captive of Cowboys?
by ViperKat
Summary: Searching for help when his car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, John Cena falls into the clutches of two unhinged "cowboys".
1. Chapter 1

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. This is a story for one of my loyal readers, The Bmantweets.**

John Cena knocked on the door of the ranch style house in the middle of nowhere. He'd had to walk pretty far to find any sign of civilization. He was tired and thirsty. He hadn't been able to get any signal on his cell phone either.

After several minutes, no one answered the door. He was stuck in the middle of bum fuck Texas, and the heat was extraordinary. John wasn't about to give up. He walked around the house to try and peer through one of the windows. "Hello!" He shouted.

Somewhere, a horse whinnied. Cena followed the sound to the back of the house where there appeared to be some stables. In the distance, he could see various livestock roaming around the large field. John made the decision to rest a bit in some shade, and wait and see if the owner would return. The way he saw it, he didn't have much choice.

The wrestler walked back to the covered front porch, and sat on one of the cushioned, porch chairs. He leaned back onto the chair, rested his head, and then closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep.

_BREAK_

John woke rather abruptly to find himself starring down the barrel of a shotgun. He wasn't dumb enough to move. Two tough looking young men, maybe in their thirties, dressed head to toe like classic cowboys, hovered over him. The one not holding the shotgun in Cena's face was holding his own weapon lowered at his side.

"Well looky here Billy. Seems we have ourselves a trespasser." Said the one holding the gun to John's face in a heavy Texas accent.

"Seems that way Jimmy." Answered the other with an accent just as thick.

"Hey there…" John was cut short as the barrel was thrust into his mouth. Cena's eyes widened in terror.

"Now listen here Mr. Prowler. You stay quiet. Understood?"

John nodded, praying that his head was not about to be blown off. Thankfully, the man pulled the shotgun out of John's mouth.

"Well alrighty boy. Put your hands in the air, and start walking to the barn."

John slowly rose from the chair with his hands in the air. He felt like he was in the middle of some old time western.

One of the men pushed him off of the porch. He fell on his hands and knees. Before he could even get back up, his arms were pulled behind his back and bound tightly. "Hey!" John protested. "What are you doing?"

"Securing our prisoner." Said Jimmy.

"Look guys, I wasn't trespassing I mmmph.." A red bandanna had been shoved between his lips and tied at the back of his head. "Mhat ma mell? Mhat mare mou moing?"

"You are going to see what happens to trespassers boy."

"My masn't mesmassing! Make miss mag moff mand met me me mexplain!"

"What's that Mr. Trespasser? We can't understand you." Said Jimmy.

Billy added. "You need to enunciate."

By this time they had pushed their bound and gagged captive over to the barn.

John was getting scared. He had no idea what these nut jobs were going to do with him. Nobody knew where he was either. They both had shotguns, and he was restrained. The situation seemed hopeless.

The two cowboys tied John securely to a wooden beam in the barn. They even tied his ankles tightly together.

To Cena's horror, the two men turned to leave.

"Mait!" He screeched behind his gag. Mou man't meave me mere! Mease mon't meave me mike mis!"

His muffled pleas fell on deaf ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

John struggled for quite a while, trying to loosen his ropes. These modern day "cowboys" knew how to tie good knots. He couldn't even work the gag out of his mouth. He was trying to remain calm. It seemed that they thought he was a trespasser, so maybe they were calling the police. He could explain everything to the cops, and it would all be okay. These bozos weren't willing to let him say anything apparently. They were very intent on stopping up his mouth.

John tried to relax and wait for the police. Time trickled away, and it was beginning to get dark. He was very, very thirsty, and getting rather scared. If the police weren't coming what was going to happen to him? Maybe this was about more than trespassing. He did not want to panic, but was afraid that he eventually would.

Just as Cena was beginning to doze off from the exhaustion of trying to escape, the two men entered the building. One of them removed his gag. The other held a cup to his lips. Cena gulped the cold water appreciatively. When he was finished drinking, he said thank you, then looked at his captors and asked, "So when are the police getting here?"

"There's no po-lice comin'." Laughed Billy.

"What do you mean? Didn't you turn me in for trespassing? That's why you've done this to me, right?"

Billy laughed again, as well as Jimmy.

"No boy, no." Said Billy. "We didn't call no po-lice. We are going to deal with you ourselves."

"W..what? Why? I wasn't tresspassing anyway."

"Is that so?" Asked Jimmy.

"Yes. I was just needing to use a phone. My car broke down not far from here."

"Is that right?" Asked Billy now.

"Yes dammit! I'm trying to tell you that you've got me all wrong!"

Jimmy grabbed John's chin in a vise like grip. "Don't you ever cuss again boy."

Understanding the position he was in, John said submissively, "I'm sorry sir. I won't do that again. Please untie me. Let me go. This is a misunderstanding."

"We won't be letting you go." Said Jimmy.

"W..why? What do you want from me? I can give you a lot of money. Let me go, and I'll pay you loads of cash."

Billy answered, "We don't want your money either little boy."

John was getting very frightened. If they didn't want money, that meant that they probably weren't holding him for ransom either. How was he going to get out of this?

"I am so sorry I walked onto your property. Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this."

"We aren't lettin' you go boy. We told you that. Shut your pretty mouth." Said Billy.

Cena sucked in his breath at the "pretty mouth" comment. He stared in fear at his captors.

"You know what Billy?" Asked Jimmy. "I think he just wants us to gag him again."

"No domphhhhhh. Mlease mph."

Once John was regagged, Jimmy pulled out another bandanna and wrapped it around the previous one, tying it tightly in the back causing John to grunt. It hung from John's mouth like an old west, bank robber's mask.

"You are going to be fun to play with." Said Jimmy with glee.

John's ropes were tightened even more, and he grunted again.

"Get some sleep toy. You will need it." Said Billy.

The two cowboys left Cena bound and gagged with his thoughts.

As John sat restrained, and helpless in the barn, he tried not to imagine what "playing" meant to the two lunatics that were now holding him prisoner.

One stray tear rolled down John's cheek.


End file.
